The Sound of your heart
by AstralComet
Summary: When Eren ask his daughters how they know it was him as a titan, they surprise him by saying these words "it was your heartbeat."


Eren is in the kitchen making some BLT while Levi is drinking tea. As he makes lunch, his thoughts began to wonder "how did they know it was me?"

He put the food on the plate before turning to Levi "hey Levi I made some BLT…want some?"

"Sure." Levi said as the plate put next to him. He drinks his tea as Eren went to find his daughters "if you going to find the girls, they're in their room."

"Thanks Levi." Eren took the plate of sandwiches and went upstairs.

* * *

><p>"Tess, Deva lunch is ready." Eren open the door to see his daughters sitting on their pillow on the floor. He smiles as Tess and Deva play cards "hey girls."<p>

"Hi Daddy." They said simultaneously without glancing at Eren.

Eren shook his head and walked to his daughters "I made some BLT."

"Yes BLT." Tess said as Eren put the plate down.

"Yummy." Deva grab her sandwich and took a bite "its taste good." She swallows her food.

"Uh-huh." Tess said as she took a bite.

Eren smiles before he bites into his sandwich. As he stares at his daughters, he blinks his eyes before swallowing his food "say sweeties."

"Yeah." Tess said as she finishes her sandwich.

"How do you know that was me?" he asked.

"What do you mean Daddy?" Deva finishes her sandwich before picking up her cards.

"I mean when I was in Titan form, how did you know it was me?" Eren asked "was it my hair?"

"No." they said.

"My eyes?"

"No."

Eren hummed for a bit before speaking "was it my attitude?"

"No." they said.

Eren bite into his last bit of sandwich "then what was it?"

"UNO I won." Deva grins.

"Goddamnit." Tess frowns.

"Did you hear me?" Eren asked.

Tess sighs and turns her head to her daddy with a serious look "we heard you Daddy."

"You ask us what was it that makes us recognize you even in Titan form." Deva look at her daddy with a serious expression.

"Well." Eren said.

The twins blink their eyes and stare at Eren for a few minute before speaking "it was your heartbeat."

Eren's eyes widen in shocked as he stare at his daughters "my heartbeat?"

"Yeah your heartbeat." Tess starts to fix the deck of cards and continued speaking "you see Daddy…me and Deva had a habit of listening to your heart when we were babies." She continued fixing the cards as she speaks "the sound of your heart put us to sleep."

"Put you to sleep." Eren said.

"Yeah and it soothes us knowing we have someone who will protect us and who will protect you." Tess put the cards down, pick up six cards and waited as her sister pick up six cards.

Eren blink his eyes as Tess continued "so when we saw you in Titan form…we listen for your heartbeat and then we heard it…loud and clear." Tess pick up two cards "that's how we know it was you."

Deva put down a blue card with #3 on it "it wasn't hard for us to recognize the sound of soothing heartbeat Daddy." She put down a card with four colors and smiles "yellow."

"Oh come on." Tess frowns as she put down a yellow card with #2 on it.

Eren stared at Tess and Deva as the words sink in. So all this time when he thought his daughters won't recognize and see him as a monster or run away screaming from seeing his other form, they went to him, smiled and said 'that's Daddy' because they were able to hear his heartbeat. The only thing that can tell it was him was the sound of his heartbeat.

Tears fall down his face as he smiled his little angels. Tess glances at her daddy and flinch from seeing tears on his face "Deva…Daddy crying."

Deva look at her daddy and flinch "uh…Daddy…are you okay?"

Eren nods his head before wrapping his arms around Tess and Deva. He kisses their forehead and smiles "thank you…for being in my life. Daddy love you forever."

The twins stare at Eren before looking at each other. They grin before embracing him "we love you too, Daddy."

As they embrace each other, Levi is leaning on the door as a faint smile appeared on his face. He shook his head before getting off the door and walked downstairs "Eren is lucky to be their mother."

As he got to the kitchen, he tackled by Tess and Deva with smiled on their faces "Papa pick us up."

Levi roll his eyes and pick up his angels right when Eren walked into the kitchen. He giggles as Levi hug their daughters before joining in.

As they enjoy the embrace, Eren smiled with joy as he now know that even in Titan form, he'll always have soothing heart for his angels to hear.


End file.
